


won’t let you down when it’s all ruined

by dirtylittlewar



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: M/M, there’s mentioning of a threesome between taichi/Miho/ desperado
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlewar/pseuds/dirtylittlewar
Summary: Zack is only mildly horrified that he’s decided to open up to Taichi, even if the timing is entirely inappropriate for a hotel lift.“I should be happy Despy is letting me fuck other people right?”“Really? You look like you haven’t gotten fucked since they screwed you out of that match against Evil.” Zack elbows him, to which Taichi answers with a half hearted slap.





	won’t let you down when it’s all ruined

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline is a bit screwed considering the Instagram post mention didn’t come till four days after the two to three tag league matches Taichi and Zack had. Also I haven’t caught up on all of their matches due to being busy -despite letting this take more importance over finishing my final research paper - so further apologies for that.
> 
> Also have this early Christmas present, I guess? I’m sorry I didn’t finish that Shingo/Naito/Bushi smut instead.
> 
> Also this was partly inspired by hard-luck-hero‘s fic body talk. Thank you for giving me the rare content i knew I wanted and needed.

Long distance relationships are difficult, but relationships in general tend to be a strenuous subject matter altogether. 

And it manages to get further complicated when Desperado gives Zack consent to fuck around, in between a hurried kiss goodbye in the airport terminal. He’s very much in real danger of missing his flight but Despy is important, and whatever this is, holds a large bit of importance in his life, so Zack stays behind just long enough to peeve the gate attendant. 

And that’s how they establish a few parameters. 

One of those being that while Zack is outside of Japan that they’re both free to fuck around. That whatever happened over international waters was perfectly acceptable so long as there was nothing beyond a physical interaction. Sex without the emotional fulfillment. And whether or not Desperado took advantage of that Zack isn’t quite certain, he’d personally never felt the need to fuck around, or fuck anyone that hadn’t been Desperado, despite being granted explicit permission to.

Why would he?

But he’s not at home and he’s still very much in Japan when the thought of fucking Taichi crosses his mind. It’s an intrusive thought that immediately makes him feel guilty once it’s been put out there. He tries to ignore it in favor of texting despy, who hasn’t quite been present for the duration of the tournament outside of the first tag match. Which makes Zack a bit miffed honestly, because their previous time together in the UK had been cut so short. 

‘Would have liked to have a proper celebration for our win but I guess I’ll have to save that for when I see you next.’ - zack 

Zack doesn’t get a response for some time so he settles on busying himself with unpacking his luggage. The contents of which are half scattered across the edge of the second unoccupied bed, partly due to his haste in trying to find his ring gear a few hours prior. The menial task distracts him long enough to forget the conversation he initiated in the first place before he later gets a text notification. 

He forgoes texting Desperado and settles on a face time call instead.

“Congratulations by the way.” Desperado says by way of greeting. He tucks a loose strand of hair back into his top knot before trying to gauge Zack’s exact location by the background. Telling by the wallpaper Zack must be in his hotel room. “You didn’t go out with Taichi?”

“No, thought I’d tempt you into a bit of phone sex beforehand since you’re not here to properly celebrate.” Zack disappears off screen for a moment before popping back in frame with what appears to be a long strip of unused condoms. “Which is a shame since I personally made it a mission to use all of these.”

“Funny, we barely get through one because you’re an old man with no stamina.”

“You know what? I might just fuck Taichi instead.”

Desperado laughs, to which Zack answers back with two upturned fingers. And it really says something about how much he loves Desperado because his heart does a strange sort of clench when he mimics the action before grinning down into the camera. 

God, now Zack is really resentful of the fact that they’re not even in the same city, especially when he wants to kiss Desperado. And he says just as much to Despy’s absolute embarrassment. 

“Anyways, I have catch my train but I just wanted to say I missed you and to kick everyone of those dickhead’s asses.” 

“I’ll make certain to be especially thorough on the mall goths for you.” Not that he needed any particular excuse not to. “And Despy?”

“Yeah?”

“Missed you too.” Zack playfully blows a kiss and delights in the full body flush that takes over Desperado before he quickly ends the call. 

He stares at the afterimage for a few moments before it finally times out and disappears, instantly regretful of the fact he hadn’t taken a screen cap while he had the chance. But Zack can wait, he’s been waiting, since the last time he’d had the opportunity to be within physical proximity. 

Zack must be getting mental now that he’s become so sentimental with age, especially when he considers ditching Taichi in favor of a sit in and a bit of light reading. But he doesn’t even get the option before Taichi is pounding down on his hotel room door, smiling widely, while holding a bottle of Suntory.

“We’re pregaming,” Taichi gives Zack a cursory glance. Noting the absence of sweats in favor of a more minimalist approach to boxer briefs. He can’t judge Zack too harshly because he’s still wearing considerably more than what Taichi ever does in the ring. “And put on some pants, or don’t, because afterwards we’re getting shitfaced at the bar.”

They end up going out. 

One bar immediately becomes bars, plural, and ever true to his word, Taichi insures that they both get absolutely sloshed. Even if Zack is a little apprehensive due to Taichi’s liver and the prospect of getting scolded by an angry Miho. 

The thought of Miho immediately brings relationships to mind and Zack can’t quite help it when his brain reminds him of the fact that desperado isn’t there. An issue that wouldn’t have caused him so much stress if it weren’t for the fact he’d been just the slightest bit lonely and gradually more aware of his own bubbling insecurities. 

Insecurities that became glaringly hard to ignore the more heavily he’d began to drink throughout the night. 

Zack is only mildly horrified that he’s decided to open up to Taichi about it, even if the timing is entirely inappropriate for a hotel lift. 

“I should be happy Despy is letting me fuck other people right?”

“Really? You look like you haven’t gotten fucked since they screwed you out of that match against Evil.” Zack elbows him, to which Taichi answers with a half hearted slap. He laughs before the they stumble out into the hallway, stopping just long enough to figure out what room Zack’s in, before struggling a few minutes further with the hotel key. 

Ever the gentleman, Taichi helps to open the door and assist Zack’s drunk ass into his own bed. Zack repays him by complaining only mildly when he makes room for Taichi, getting squished in the process, and giving up all pretense of being remotely comfortable. 

He’s just on the brink of drifting off when Taichi startles him. “Have you fucked other people?”

“What? No,” Unless Zack is counting his own fist. “Of course not.”

“Are you upset Desperado is letting you fuck other people?”

“Yes and no?” His response hadn’t meant to come out so uncertain but that particular question required a bit of expansion. “I mean, we both agreed we’d be free to fuck around while I was back at home.”

Taichi hums knowingly, annoying Zack immediately with the smug sort of grin he gets at having discovered the root issue. “So you’re upset at the thought of Desperado fucking someone else.”

“Yes, okay, I’m rightfully mad with jealously at the thought that Despy has potentially fooled around while I’m off in the UK.” The admission doesn’t make him feel better but it does alleviate the ebbing repulsion to scream at the top of his lungs.

A sensation that has since become home the moment Desperado had suggested the very idea. It stuck with him the entirely of the plane ride back and has since become a constant subject of mental exhaustion. 

Zack regrets having ever agreed to it in the first place, especially when he thinks back on that one particular Instagram post. Despy smiling, while a woman in a striped shirt leans over him in a half hug. His brain had gone through half a dozen scenarios, all of which ended up in places he didn’t care to admit could be potentially true.

Zack scrubs at his face angrily before he feels more than sees, Taichi staring at him. “You can always tell him you don’t want him to suck anyone else’s cock but yours?”

“And what, look like an insecure arsehole?” Which Zack is. “He was the one to suggest the arrangement in the first place.”

“So?”

God, he expected talking to Taichi would be more simple, considering he’d been prone to being anything less than completely direct. “What if he wants to fuck other people? Not that he should because I’m fucking brilliant, obviously. I’ve submitted fucking Ishii and half of those Los Ingodickheads for Christ sakes. But what if I’m not enough and I just gave him a reason to screw around? What if he—“ loves someone else.

The thought makes him sick. Zack reaches out to steady himself despite the fact he’s laying down. Taichi immediately reaches for him, holding his hand as an anchor point, and Zack is glad for it even though he’s just a bit too warm. 

It’s not Despy but it makes him feel better. 

He desperately wishes Desperado was here, but he’s not, it’s Taichi and his much warmer grip, and his much too big hands, coupled with his heavier weight. Zack laughs because he wants that same weight on him to alleviate the constant buzzing in his skin, especially since the uncomfortable subject of Desperado keeps coming up. 

He’s just drunk and lonely enough to feel zero guilt when he admits to wanting that. Greedy even when he bargains for more. “I want you to kiss me and maybe crush me a little in the process.”

That gets a proper laugh out of Taichi, who does neither. “Is that what you’re into?”

“Are you going to kiss me or not?” Taichi hums, considering the question only half seriously, before Zack gets impatient and makes the decision himself. 

Kissing Taichi is vastly different to his experiences in kissing Desperado, where Despy is all to eager to forfeit control, Taichi is all too happy to seize it. It’s lazier, almost without a specific thought or pattern, until Taichi has got him relaxed enough to take advantage of Zack’s need for air to bite at his lower lip. It stings enough to warrant concern, and Zack almost expects it to be soothed with the hot press of Taichi’s tongue, but instead he redirects his mouth to suck on a particularly tender spot caused by a heavy chop. 

The pain is just enough to feel good and Zack is about to say as much before he sobers up enough to ask a particularly stupid question. “What about Miho?”

“What about Miho?”

“Won’t she be upset?” Taichi lets off but not before scraping his teeth on the way up. 

“She’ll be more angry that she wasn’t here to watch. I still get shit for not having had the patience to wait for her when I fucked Kyosuke.” 

“You fucked Despy?”

“Don’t worry about it, it was before you were ever in the picture.”

No, no, no, he’s got to hear this because Taichi has very much made it impossible to focus on anything but this new bit of information. Knowledge he’d have otherwise been content to have lived without due to the very nature of Taichi’s involvement. Which should have made him more angry, or at least slightly irritated, as he’d been when he’d found out that Hiromu had been a thing at one point. 

Which is an entirely stupid thought in retrospect, considering they’d never been official during that particular juncture in time, but that’s a different topic altogether. Zack will save that headache for when he’s not distracted by the fact Desperado fucked his best mate. 

“Why?”

“Because we were horny.”

Zack rolls his eyes before getting resettled in the absolute mess of upturned sheets. “Okay, to be more specific, I’d like to know what set of personal decisions lead up to that particular incident. It’s a bit...strange?”

“You mean you don’t fuck your friends to strengthen your bonds?”

“I’m not Naito.”

“I said friends, not entire faction.”

Zack laughs obnoxiously and Taichi is right there with him. Once they’ve both settled down enough to properly breathe Taichi takes on a much different expression, it’s softer, something he hasn’t quite seen before. And just as he’s trying to decipher it Taichi immediately lets it’s slip to be replaced with a quick curve of lips. 

“We went out and got drunk. Miho said something about how Desperado had gotten dumped and thought it’d be a good idea to invite him out.”

“Wow, she is too good for you.”

“Never said she wasn’t,” Taichi turns onto his side before continuing. “So we get shit faced and I end up crashing at his place because I missed my stop.”

“And then you fucked?” Zack prompts.

“First we played Street Fighter and then we fucked.”

It’s not the response he wants and Taichi must be able to read as much, telling from the way he’s laughing like an absolute maniac. Zack doesn’t know why he was expecting anything less, and as sad as it is, he can see it happening in that exact sequence. He’s blown Desperado enough times during one of his little gaming sessions to realize Taichi is telling the truth.

Taichi’s laughter gradually subsides into a quiet hum. He’s close enough that Zack can almost feel the vibrations disperse through his own body thru the tiny point of contact at their shoulders. And Zack is still drunk enough to say as much before the feeling of a warm palm on his stomach startles him. 

Taichi lazily caresses at the area as if to soothe him before leaning halfway from his upright position. Very much in Zack’s face and pressed along the left side of his still prone body.

“You’re not really interested in the why aspect are you, it’s more about how I fucked him, right?” Taichi rationalizes while distracting them both with a caress that reaches particularly close to the inseam of Zack’s pants. 

“Of course not.” Zack lies. 

“Wrong answer,” Taichi inches that much closer, breath fanning out over Zack’s face with every word. “But I guess I’d be curious too? I’d want to know who made it so good that Desperado can’t come without being fucked.”

Zack goes hot at the fleeting thought of Taichi fucking Desperado open. A concept that had it been anyone else Zack would have felt the first few pangs of seething jealously settle into the pit of his stomach. 

“He likes it so much he even let Miho fuck him a few times.” Taichi confesses, with some air of amusement. “I didn’t peg Desperado as being that type of guy but Miho sure did.”

“God.” Zack groans at the terrible pun in equals parts amusement and arousal. 

Now he’s really going to be unable to look at Miho in the same way again. Especially without thinking about how her tinier frame looks draped over the broader expanse of Desperado’s back as she fucks into him from behind. 

“But we’re not talking about that, right? We’re talking about how I fucked Kyo?” 

Zack has just enough time to nod before Taichi tugs at the zipper of his pants, foregoing all manner of proper etiquette or decorum, to quickly unfasten his jeans. Taichi’s hand is warm where it dips beneath the elastic of his briefs, but it pales in comparison to the scorching point of contact when Taichi rakes his nails through his pubic hair. 

Taichi scratches harder for good measure before getting a loose grip on Zack’s cock, the hold getting firmer once Zack makes an attempt to control it. 

“It started a bit like this actually.” The hand holding him steady doesn’t move, nor does the pressure change, it’s just there. A simple point of contact meant to do nothing short of tease, and Taichi continues to tease him further by absentmindedly rubbing his thumb over the head of his cock. Occasionally, amusing himself by toying with the foreskin before settling back on nonsensical patterns to crown of his dick. “I gave him a hand job first, which later turned into a blow job, to distract him just long enough until Miho got there. Because we figured we might as well cheer him up.”

“With a threesome?” Zack laughs.

Taichi spits directly onto his dick, jerking him once to spread the makeshift lubricant, before doing it again into his palm to make the glide that much smoother. Zack is keyed up enough to come from that action alone. “We were going to take turns but then Kyo ended up mentioning how he’d never tried double penetration. You can guess who wanted to be on the receiving end of that one.”

“Oh, fuck.”

“Don’t think you’ll make it that far but maybe next time.” Taichi laments solemnly before finally replacing the leisure pace of his stokes with longer, harsher, jerks of his palm. 

It feels fucking brilliant. 

The juxtaposition of harried movement coupled with the warm weight of Taichi curled over his right side. Zack wishes Taichi were more fully settled over him but then again, that would just upset the hand job he’s been so graciously afforded. A service he wished he could enjoy a bit further but Zack is close, has been since Taichi had mentioned fucking Desperado in the first place. 

He’s not going to last and he’s on the verge of admitting as much before Taichi pulls away just long enough to leave him feeling lonely. An emotion he’d been trying to avoid the entire evening. 

Taichi returns, resettling on the bed, before going straight back to jerking him off. It’s distracting enough that he doesn’t question the half distracted attempt at trying to remove his pants. Zack helps by kicking off his jeans and moaning immediately at the feel of Taichi’s other hand cupping his balls. He does that a few moments longer, rolling his testicles lazily in between jerking him off before taking the one hand away to fumble with something. Zack is too properly distracted to pick up on the fact Taichi had stolen into his bag for the bottle of lube until he feels the wet press of a finger circle over his asshole. 

“This was Desperado’s favorite part.” Taichi teases him with just a finger, dipping shallowly, and swiping the remainder of access lube over his perineum. He repeats the action twice before finally going past the first knuckle, and continues that way until one finger gradually becomes two, then finally three. 

Zack thought he was close to coming as soon as Taichi had found his prostate. But then the fucker withdrew his fingers, to Zack’s absolute chargin, and replaced them with his thumb instead. Zack comes almost immediately once Taichi presses relentlessly into his prostate, milking his cock through his orgasm until Zack is nearly sobbing from overstimulation. 

It’s good. So good he doesn’t have time to feel terrible about having passed out afterwards until the very next morning. Where he wakes up to Taichi snoring, who is still very much in his clothes from the previous evening, and burrowed into a small corner of the hotel sheet. 

He’d feel bad if the bastard hadn’t left him without pants but he assumes it’s a small price to pay for having gotten off. At least Taichi had the decency to clean them both off. 

Fuck. 

Fuck. 

He had sex with Taichi. 

And just as he couldn’t feel more shitty as a person the staggering guilt builds further when he wakes up to a text from Despy apologizing for not being there.


End file.
